The Mobile Answering Device (MAD), is in the field of Mobile Voice messaging and Mobile Voice mail. As of today, the current mobile voice mail technology and mobile communication devices do not allow users to pre-screen or monitor their mobile phone calls before answering the mobile phone call. Therefore, the user may miss a very important mobile phone call or emergency mobile phone call in an effort to avoid an unwanted or annoying mobile phone call; or the user may answer all mobile phone calls, not knowing the subject or details of the mobile phone call, and find himself or herself trapped within an unwanted, inconvenient, or annoying mobile phone call, the MAD can help to prevent such an event.